Percy's Sister
by FluffyOwl
Summary: We all know Percy Jackson but what about his sister? She's more powerful than anyone else including the gods. Why have we never heard about her? Read Percy's Sister to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V.

We all came in for a group hug. We being Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, me and everyone else. Then we heard a voice we thought we might never hear again, "Ah. You guys are having a group hug without me?"

We all released and turned to Leo and Calypso. Leo looked like he was holding something or someone. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and I ran up to them with everyone else following. Leo is actually holding a girl around sixteen, has red hair put in a messy bun, is a little taller than normal, is tan, is wearing a black leather jacket that stops just at her elbow, has a white shirt under, has dark ripped skinny jeans, has so many long and short cuts I lost count, and has two tattoos one of a phoenix under her left forearm, and one of a Hawaiian flower on her right ankle.

"Leo who is that?" Annabeth asks.

"I don't know. We found her passed out after I got Calypso off her island." He says.

Before anyone else can say anything the girl stirs and jumps on top of Leo's head. And by on top of his head I literally mean on top. She's standing with both of her feet on his head. Now that her eyes are open you can see that her eyes are the same color. Just then all the gods appear right beside us.

"No! Stop!" Apollo shouts. Huh? No one was doing anything. We all look at the girl and she's holding a bow and arrow. What in Hades? Where did she get that?

"Uh, guys? Can someone get killer monkey girl off of me? Please." Leo shouts starting to wobble.

Poseidon comes over and grabs her arm. They look at each other as if telling a secret. Finally she jumps off and all the gods move closer to examine her.

"No. It couldn't be. Ashlynn?" Artemis asks.

"That is my birth name, yes. But now I go by Ash." The girl answers.

"My daughter." Poseidon says as he runs up and hugs her. She pulls back quickly.

"Sorry. I'm no one's daughter. If I was do you think I would be in this much trouble? I only have a picture of my birth mother." She replies. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a picture of… my mom. Everyone who knows who my mom is looks at the picture, Ash, and me. Back and forth, back and forth.

I break the silence and start laughing. Everyone looks at me and Ash move toward me.

"What's so funny?" Ash asks in a dead serious voice that sends chills down my back.

"Tha-That's my mo-om not yours." I says stuttering though laughs.

"No. It's my mom. The orphanage wouldn't lie." Ash said.

"They put you in the orphanage? She said she gave you to…" Poseidon says.

"What would know about me?" Ash asks.

"I know that you died when you were born, you're terrified of people hurting you so you don't love anyone, your favorite thing ever is fooling people, and you are as stubborn as an ox." He says.

"H-How do you know that?" she asks.

"I told you you're my daughter. Oh. One more thing, you have a twin and his name is Percy Jackson." Poseidon says. Everyone turns to me.

What the Hades.

**Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'll explain how the gods know about Ash and no Artemis is not the one Sally was going to give Ash to.**

Ash P.O.V.

"_I told you you're my daughter. Oh. One more thing, you have a twin and his name is Percy Jackson." The guy says._

Everyone turns to the guy who was laughing and talking. Oh, he must be Percy Jackson. I cross my arms across my chest.

"Him? Really?" I ask.

The one who says I'm his daughter nods.

"And why haven't I heard about this before? Who are you guys anyway?" I ask.

"We better go somewhere more private." The girl with blonde hair and is in a robe says.

"Fine." I say.

We start to go off and I see the guy, Percy, just standing there. I walk over there.

"Come on this includes you too." I say as I grab his wrist. As soon as I grab his wrist I feel energized. He must feel it too because his eyes widen and he pulls back. I stare at my hand and he stares at his wrist.

"Whoa, that was..." he says.

"Yeah, I know." I say.

"Come on." Says the girl with blonde hair and a robe.

We reluctantly follow them. They lead us to a nice house looking thing.

"Okay we are the Greek gods." Says the one who says I'm his daughter.

"Okay I believe you." I say.

"Good. Now you and Percy are twins. Your full name is Ashlynn Marie Jackson. You were born first but no one knew that Sally was having twins and you didn't get enough nutrients. So when you were born you died. I asked the other gods to help save you. Even though they were mad because I had a kid, they helped. After we all kissed your forehead you gained some of our powers. You and Percy were too powerful together so Sally had to get rid of one of you. She gave up you, Ashlynn. Sally gave you to one of her best friends Rose Gaucherie. Apparently she gave you up otherwise you wouldn't be here." My "father" says.

"Wow I have a family that doesn't want me, every girls' dream." I say.

"No. We want you. We just can't have you." He says.

"Screw this. I'm going." I say.

"You know it's not better where you're going." He says.

That stops me. I turn my head half way there.

"How do you know where I'm going?" I ask

"I told you I'm your father."  
>"What would happen if I didn't go, theoretically speaking?"<p>

"You'd stay here. This is where all demigods stay."  
>"You guys should learn to keep it to yourself ya know."<p>

"Or you could go back."  
>"No. I think I'm fine. I'll stay."<p>

"What do we do here?" I ask.

"Train and survive." Percy says.

"Why would we do that?"  
>"You don't read that much do you?" he asks.<p>

"I only read what I feel like. Now, why would we do that?"  
>"Because of the monsters. I'm assuming you've run into them or something." He says pointing to all my scars.<p>

"Oh, yeah, no. I uh fell." I lie. I really get beatings at all my foster houses.

"Okay. Well we better go to the cabin." Percy says and we walk out.  
>As soon as we open the door eight people fall on us more like me, Percy jumped out of the way.<p>

"What the hell? Who are you guys?" I ask quite angry.

"Sorry. I'm Leo. Hephaestus" Says the one who was carrying me earlier.

"I'm Annabeth. Athena" Says a girl who looks like the Athena goddess.  
>"Jason. Jupiter." Says a boy with sun kissed hair. Isn't Jupiter the Roman version of Zeus?<p>

"Piper. Aphrodite." Says a girl with choppy brown hair.

"Frank. Mars." Says a brown who looks like a big Chinese baby. Mars=Ares.

"Hazel. Pluto." Says a girl holding Frank's, I think, arm.

"Calypso. Titan Atlas." Says a girl with red hair.

"Nico. Hades." Says a boy with ghostly white skin and black hair.

"And you are?" Annabeth asks.

"Ashlynn. Poseidon." I say getting up.

"Really? So you and Percy are half siblings." Leo says.

"No twins. But it's just DNA so it doesn't matter." I say.

"What? Percy how could you not tell us you have a twin?" Jason asks.

"Because I didn't know." Percy says.

"How do you not know?" Hazel asks.

"When you have an unwanted child people will give them up and they end up in the system learning all the things they should have learned from their mother or father but they don't really care. But ya know its fun to live place to place because everyone who adopts you realizes how big a mistake you were. Until finally you can get out thinking things will be better but you end up on the streets in five weeks." I say.

"That really happened?" Piper asks.

"Yeah it did. I'm going to the beach. Bye." I says as I run off toward the smell of the ocean. After about a mile I stop running. I go near this glimmer and stick my hand through. Uh weird. I walk through and nothing changes. I like it I'm gonna stay out here for a while. Suddenly I hear a bush shake. I turn toward the sound.

"Who's there?" I ask.

A bunny jumps out of it. I let out the breath I was holding in.

"Be careful I hear they're quite dangerous." I hear a husky voice say behind me.

I turn and face a really gorgeous guy leaning on a tree. He has brown curly hair, pale skin, red/chocolate eyes, and tattoos on his arms, looks around nineteen, and a beautiful smile that shows his white teeth.  
>"Who are you?" I ask.<p>

"I'm Harry Baker. You?" he asks as he approaches me.

"I'm Ashlynn. Or Ash."

"Ashlynn, what?"

"Well from what I'm told I'm Ashlynn Marie Jackson. But since I was put into the system I'm Ash just Ash."

"Okay just Ash, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to the beach. Want to come?"

"Sure."

We walk off to the beach. By the time we get there it's starting to get dark because of all of Harry's "shortcuts".

"Finally. It's almost like you wanted to stay in that dark forest forever." I say.

"No. Let's go." He says as he pulls off his shirt revealing his amazing abs and more tattoos.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we don't have bathing suits."

"Good point." I say as I pull off all my clothes except my bra and underwear.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" I shout as I run to the waves.

"Why would you call yourself a rotten egg? Don't girls have a lot of self-esteem or something?" he says running a little bit ahead of me.

"Shut up." I say as I jump in followed by Harry.

I open my eyes and try to make an air bubble or something. I succeed and pull Harry in. Surprisingly he doesn't gasp for air.

"How did you do that?" He asks.

"Okay let me explain." I tell him what I was told.

"Wow. So how long can we stay in here?"

"I don't know. Forever I guess. Hey, why didn't you gasp for air?"

"Uh I have great lungs."

"Okay. Now what?"

"This." He says as he moves toward me and starts to tickle me. He finds a big rock and puts me on the ground so he can tickle me some more. I laugh uncontrollably which is surprising because I haven't laughed in a long time. After ten more seconds he stops and we stare into each other's eyes because he's on top of me, holding himself up with one arm beside my head. I reach up and pull his face against mine crashing our lips together. Suddenly I feel something sharp against my lips but I don't care. Then I taste blood not just any blood my blood. I pull back and reach up to my lips. I pull them back and sure enough there's blood.

"What the hell!" I say as I look at Harry. The sight before me scares me. Harry has fangs with my blood on them and his eyes have gone blood red. As soon as he sees my scared face his eyes change back and his fangs go away. He gets off me and I sit up.

"Wha-what are you?" I ask scared.

"I'm a vampire. Ash I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He says as he reaches his hand up to touch my cheek but I scoot back.

"Is that why you were in the forest? Why you waited till the sun was gone? Were you going to drink me dry?"

"Yes, no. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?"  
>"Maybe. But first you have to explain."<br>"Okay my whole family line is vampires. We're actually the royal vampire line. We drink animal blood and age until we have human blood. For me that was 300 years ago. We can drink, give love bites, and bites that can control mortals. I think I just gave you a love bite. Vampires have mates and we can give only love bites to that person. So for me that's you. We die from stakes to the heart, garlic, holy water, entering a house without being invited, and being-" He says trying to cover up the fact that he just called me his mate.

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"My mate."

"Explain."

"Okay. So everyone has a mate. It supposed to be vampires with vampires, mortals with mortals only but since it's you and me I guess there's more to you or me. Basically you're my other half and I'm yours. We're supposed to grow old together and all that crap. So yeah."

"Are we in some sort of arranged marriage?"

"I guess but you could leave if you want and forget this ever happened."  
>"And just be a half forever? Nuh uh. You can't get rid of me that easily."<p>

"Okay great! Shouldn't you get back to your camp?" he asks.

"Crap! I totally forgot!" I say as we get up.

"Come on. Let's go." He says as he holds out his hand which I take. We swim to the surface and see that it's morning. Uh I didn't think we were under for that long. I also see all of camp on the beach probably searching for me. What I don't see is our clothes.

"Is that your camp?" Harry asks as we swim closer and they spot us.

"Yeah."

"Where are our clothes?"

"I don't know."

Finally we get to the sand and I start to shiver. Harry puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him in attempt to warm me up. Which surprisingly does work. Even though he's a vampire he's as warm as a hot summer day. Percy and the rest of the gang runs up to us.  
>"Ash, where were you?" Percy asks.<br>"Swimming. Can you get us a towel?" I ask

"Yeah sure. Wait we?" he asks.

"Yeah. Harry and I."  
>Apparently he didn't notice Harry or his arm around me or the fact that we're half naked.<br>"What the Hades! Who are you? Why do you have your arm around my little sister? Why's her lip bleeding? Why are you two half naked? Did you two do it? Ash please tell me you didn't do it with him." Percy says as Jason comes and hands us two towels.

"Percy! Shush! It's young love like you and me. Leave your little sister alone." Annabeth says.

"I'm not the younger twin, I'm the alpha twin." I say.

"I'm Harry." Harry says as he stretches his free hand out. Percy accepts it.  
>"Percy. Now answer the rest of my questions, please." Percy says.<p>

"I'm cold. Personal reasons. Didn't have a swim suit. No gross you pervert." I say.

"What's so personal you can't tell your twin?" Percy asks.  
>"Not for me to say." I say as I look at Harry. His eyes tell me he doesn't want to tell them, yet.<p>

"Are you a demigod too?" Piper asks.

Just as he's about to answer a glowing symbol of Apollo appears above his head. He and I look at the symbol then each other because Apollo's the god of medicine. Finally we break the silence by laughing. Everyone looks at us like we're crazy. We immediately stop.

"What's so funny?" asks a centaur as he walk up to us.

"Nothing. Who are you?" Harry asks.

"I'm Chiron." He answers. Turns to everyone and says, "Everybody back to training!"

They all go back and Harry starts smoking. Chiron notices.

"Child, are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah." He says not very convinced.

"We need to get inside." I say as Harry starts to lean on me.

"Of course. We'll go to the Big House." Chiron says as he comes over and drapes Harry's other arm around his shoulders.

We walk to the house I came to when I first arrived. Once inside we set Harry on the couch.

"Child what's wrong with him? Is there anything we can do?" Chiron asks.

"He's a vampire and I might be able to do something."

Chiron doesn't seem surprised. I walk up to Harry, sit in his lap, and kiss him trying to get him to give me another love bite. After five minutes I feel a pain in my mouth and taste blood. I quickly pull back and put my forehead up against Harry's. Chiron left as soon as my lips were against Harry's.

"How did you know that would work?" Harry asks.

"I didn't. We better get some clothes." I say noticing we're still in our towels.

"Yeah come on." He says as we get up.

We find Chiron and get some clothes. I go to Poseidon's cabin and Harry goes to Apollo's. I change into an orange shirt that says "Camp Half-Blood" and some shorts that looked ripped at the bottom. Thankfully Percy's already training. I go out and see Harry waiting for me. He's wearing the same shirt and shorts.

"Come on. Let's go train." Harry says as he grabs me hand and walks with me to the training area.

When we get there we see people sword fighting. This should be easy. We part and start training.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry P.O.V.

I walk out of my house to get some rabbits for John since he's still a fledgling. I'm about a good six miles away from our cabin when I spot the familiar glimmer and camp. I don't know why my mom can't see the camp but John and I can. Suddenly I see a beautiful girl walk out. She has red hair in a messy bun, a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt underneath, and dark ripped up pants. I hear a bush rustle and so does she.

"Who's there?" she calls out, her voice as smooth as glass and as sweet as the blood of a healthy lady. Out pops a small, harmless bunny. She sighs.

"Be careful I hear they're quite dangerous." I say leaning on a tree.

She turns and I get a better look at her; she has sea green eyes, looks around sixteen (303 years younger than me), has two tattoos one of a phoenix on the under of her left forearm, another of a Hawaiian flower on her right ankle, and a bunch of scars and cuts.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm Harry Baker. You?" I ask as I approach her.

"I'm Ashlynn. Or Ash."

"Ashlynn, what?"

"Well from what I'm told I'm Ashlynn Marie Jackson. But since I was put into the system I'm Ash just Ash."

"Okay just Ash, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to the beach. Want to come?"

"Sure."

We walk off to the beach. By the time we get there it's starting to get dark because of all of my "shortcuts".

"Finally. It's almost like you wanted to stay in that dark forest forever." She says.

"No. Let's go." I say as I pull off my shirt revealing my amazing abs and more tattoos.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we don't have bathing suits."

"Good point." she says as she pulls off all of her clothes except her bra and underwear. Damn, she looks so sexy.

"Last one in's a rotten egg!" Ash shouts as she run to the waves.

"Why would you call yourself a rotten egg? Don't girls have a lot of self-esteem or something?" I joke running a little bit ahead of her.

"Shut up." she says as she jump in followed by me.

She opens her eyes and starts make a bubble thing. She pulls me in once she's done. Like normal I don't gasp for air.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"Okay let me explain." She tells me that she's a demigod, died at birth, Greek gods saved her, was put up at birth, she has a twin, left when she was fourteen, got beaten by all her foster families, and a lot of other things.

"Wow. So how long can we stay in here?" I ask.

"I don't know. Forever I guess. Hey, why didn't you gasp for air?"

"Uh I have great lungs." I lie.

"Okay. Now what?"

"This." I say as I move toward her and start to tickle her. I find a big rock and put her on the ground so I can tickle her some more. She laughs uncontrollably. After ten more seconds I stop and we stare into each other's eyes because I'm on top of her, holding myself up with one arm beside her head. She reaches up and pulls my face against hers crashing our lips together. Suddenly I feel my fangs come out but I'm not drinking her. Instead I'm giving her a love bite. Oh my god, I've found my mate. Then I taste blood not just any blood her blood. She pulls back and reaches up to her lips. She pulls them back and sure enough there's blood.

"What the hell!" She says as she looks at me quite scared. I must have my fangs out with her blood on them and my eyes have gone blood red. As soon as I see her scared face my eyes change back and my fangs go away. I gets off Ash and she sits up.

"Wha-what are you?" she asks scared.

"I'm a vampire. Ash I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I say as I reach my hand up to touch her cheek but she scoot back.

"Is that why you were in the forest? Why you waited till the sun was gone? Were you going to drink me dry?"

"Yes, no. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Can you forgive me?"

"Maybe. But first you have to explain."

"Okay my whole family line is vampires. We're actually the royal vampire line. We drink animal blood and age until we have human blood. For me that was 300 years ago. We can drink, give love bites, and bites that can control mortals. I think I just gave you a love bite. Vampires have mates and we can give only love bites to that person. So for me that's you. We die from stakes to the heart, garlic, holy water, entering a house without being invited, and being-" I say trying to cover up the fact that I just called her my mate.

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"My mate."

"Explain."

"Okay. So everyone has a mate. It supposed to be vampires with vampires, mortals with mortals only but since it's you and me I guess there's more to you or me. Basically you're my other half and I'm yours. We're supposed to grow old together and all that crap. So yeah."

"Are we in some sort of arranged marriage?"

"I guess but you could leave if you want and forget this ever happened."

"And just be a half forever? Nuh uh. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Okay great! Shouldn't you get back to your camp?" I ask seeing the sunlight come through the water.

"Crap! I totally forgot!" she says as we get up.

"Come on. Let's go." I say as I hold out my hand which she takes. We swim to the surface and see that it's morning. What I don't see is our clothes.

"Is that your camp?" I ask as we swim closer and they spot us.

"Yeah."

"Where are our clothes?"

"I don't know."

Finally we get to the sand and she starts to shiver. I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to me in attempt to warm her up. Which surprisingly does work. Even though I'm a vampire I'm as warm as a hot summer day. A bunch of people run up to us.

"Ash, where were you?" asks a guy with raven black hair, Percy I think it was.

"Swimming. Can you get us a towel?" she asks.

"Yeah sure. Wait we?" he asks.

"Yeah. Harry and I."

Apparently he didn't notice me or my arm around Ash or the fact that we're half naked.

"What the Hades! Who are you? Why do you have your arm around my little sister? Why's her lip bleeding? Why are you two half naked? Did you two do it? Ash please tell me you didn't do it with him." the guy says as a blonde boy comes and hands us two towels.

"Percy! Shush! It's young love like you and me. Leave your little sister alone." A blonde girl says.

"I'm not the younger twin, I'm the alpha twin." Ash says.

"I'm Harry." I say as I stretch my free hand out. He accepts it.

"Percy. Now answer the rest of my questions, please." Percy says.

"I'm cold. Personal reasons. Didn't have a swim suit. No gross you pervert." Ash says.

"What's so personal you can't tell your twin?" Percy asks.

"Not for me to say." she says as she looks at me. My eyes tell her I don't want to tell them, yet.

"Are you a demigod too?" Piper asks.

Just as I'm about to answer a glowing symbol of Apollo appears above my head. She and I look at the symbol then each other because Apollo's the god of medicine. Finally we break the silence by laughing. Everyone looks at us like we're crazy. We immediately stop.

"What's so funny?" asks a centaur as he walk up to us.

"Nothing. Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Chiron." He answers. Turns to everyone and says, "Everybody back to training!"

They all go back and I start smoking. Chiron notices.

"Child, are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah." I say not very convictive.

"We need to get inside." Ash says as I start to lean on her.

"Of course. We'll go to the Big House." Chiron says as he comes over and drapes my other arm around his shoulders.

We walk to a big, nice house, the Big House. Once inside they set me on the couch.

"Child what's wrong with him? Is there anything we can do?" Chiron asks.

"He's a vampire and I might be able to do something." I hear Ash say. Then I fall into a deep sleep. I'm back in my cabin. John and my mom are looking out the window.

"Where is he?" my mom asks.

"Mom don't worry I'm at a camp I'll visit you often." I say.

"Harry. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" my mom says as she runs over and tries to hug me.

"Wait you can hear and see me? This is just a dream." I say.

"No honey it's not. Your father told me this could happen." My mom says. My father. I've never met him. John has the same dad.

"What about my dad?" I ask.

"Well as you probably already know your father is Apollo. As in the Greek god. We met when I was out hunting one night. Then he told me who he was. Three years later he came back and I had John. Since we're the royal vampires, you guys are vampires too. He warned me what would happen to you guys when you're older. I thought you were getting John his rabbit. What happened?"

"Oh. I met my mate in the forest, we went swimming, I discovered she's a daughter of Poseidon, she discovered I'm her mate and a vampire, I met her twin brother, I was in the sun too long, I fainted, and here we are."

"You've found your mate. This is so exciting! You should bring her over, we could bake cakes, I could show her some of your baby pictures, we-"she says.

"Mom, mom. Slow down. Maybe we'll visit sometime. I have to go now. Bye." I say.

"Wait stay away from-"she starts but I taste blood. Ash's blood. Then I see a light and Ash putting her forehead against mine.

"How did you know that would work?" I ask.

"I didn't. We better get some clothes." Ash says noticing we're still in our towels.

"Yeah come on." I say as we get up.

We find Chiron and get some clothes. Ash goes to Poseidon's cabin and I go to Apollo's. I change into an orange shirt that says "Camp Half-Blood" and some shorts. Thankfully everyone's already training. I go out and go to Ash's cabin. When she comes out I see she's wearing the same shirt and ripped shorts.

"Come on. Let's go train." I say as I grab her hand and walks with her to the training area.

When we get there we see people sword fighting. This should be easy. We part and start training.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy P.O.V.

We all left and went back to training. I still don't like the way Harry had his arm around Ash like that or that her lips were bleeding. I've only known I have a sister since yesterday. Today I'm training younger demigods. As I'm setting up I see everyone's there and Ash. What's she doing here?

"Ash what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Oh. Chiron told me I'm your partner today. Is that okay?" Ash asks.

"Yeah sure. I'll go easy on you so you won't be embarrassed."

"Don't worry about me Perseus." She says with a smirk. I flinch at the sound of my name.

"How do you know my name?"

"Percy is most likely a nickname for Perseus and Perseus was a famous person in Greek mythology."

"Okay. Let's start, shall we?"

"Sure." She says as she taps on her phoenix tattoo then out pops a sword.

"How did you do that?" I ask in awe.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out."

With that we start. I go easy on her at first but it turns out she's really good. So I go harder on her but no matter how hard I go she doesn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. Finally I'm giving it my all and all of camp is watching us. Then she uses her free hand and starts braiding her hair.

"Ash how are you so good?" I ask.

"Streets are tough. It's either eat or be eaten." She says undoing and redoing her braid.

Finally it's too much and I drop my sword. She quickly takes the opportunity to sweep my legs and hold her sword to my chest. Then she gets off and gets my sword. She comes over, helps me up, and bows before me holding my sword in her hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I take Riptide and put it away.

"I've never had an opponent who can stay in that long." She says as she gets up and puts her sword into the tattoo.

"Wait how can your sword do that? When did you get that tattoo? How did you get that tattoo? Where did-"

"Percy I'll tell you later. I think its lunch or something." She says pointing to all the campers going to the mess hall.

"Yeah it is. Stay by me." I tell her.

"Wasn't planning on leaving."

We walk to the line and get our food. After we go to the fire pit.

"What do we do?" she asks.

"We give food to our parents. They can't eat normal food but they love the smell. So we put some of our food into the fire." I say as I put half my food in and send it to Poseidon. She does the same thing.

"I'm assuming its assigned tables according to your parent." She says.

"Yeah come on we're over here." I say as we go to Poseidon's table.

"So do we have anymore siblings?" she asks. Just as she downs Tyson comes over with Ella.

"Yep and there he is."

"Hello brother. Who this?" Tyson asks.

"This is our sister, Ashlynn."

"Yay!" he says giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Can't… breathe." She says.

"Sorry." He says releasing her.

We all eat and go back to training. I train the younger demigods with Ash. By the time we're done, I'm sweating as bad as a pig and Ash barely has a sweat drop. We go back to the cabin and I take a shower while she goes out with Harry. Honestly there's something off about him. Oh well as long as he makes Ashlynn happy.

Ashlynn P.O.V.

As Percy takes a shower Harry and I go to the beach. We just walk up and down the shore watching the sunset.

"Hey Harry, how are you not burning or smoking or something?" I ask.

"Oh Chiron gave me some sunscreen after we parted this morning." He says taking my hand in his.

"How are you not dying or living or whatever you do because you haven't been "fed"?" I ask.

"I got really juicy steak today."

We sit down and watch as the sun slowly descends into the water.

"I like this." I say leaning my head into the crook of his neck.

"What?" he asks.

"Just this whole scene. I'm mean after a life of crazy this nice, relaxing moment is very peaceful."

"Yeah. Don't you have to get back to talk to Percy?" he asks.

"Oh I guess I do. C'mon." I say as we get up.

"Okay."

We walk down to the Poseidon cabin. He kisses me good bye and I go in just as Percy's getting out.

"Hey wittle brubrub." I say as I mess up his hair.

"No it's already messy enough." He says trying to fix it.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Where were you?"

"I was in England for eight years, then six years in Chicago, then I got emancipated, and lived on the streets for two years until now."

"Next question, how and where did you get your tattoos?"

"My phoenix I've had forever. When I got to England they said I had a phoenix under my left forearm and the Hawaiian flower I got when I turned fifteen in Chicago."

"How can you pull out that sword from your phoenix tattoo?"

"I don't know. Whenever I've had to, fight real or sparing, I just tap it and out pops my sword."  
>"Oh well. Let's go to bed."<br>"Wait. Where's Tyson?"

"He's back at Poseidon's castle. He's the head of the Cyclopes army." He says.

"Wow. Way to go Tyson." I say as I get into bed.

"Night." He says as he turns off the lights.

"Night." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash POV

As soon as I'm asleep I'm in a throne room I think. Also all the gods are seated and arguing over something.

"She has all our powers." Athena says. "So it's only logical."

"Yeah. Also I could give her some really pretty highlights." Aphrodite says.

"No way are you dying my daughter's hair." Says Poseidon or Dad I'm not sure.

"And there's no way she could take on the responsibility. She's only a silly child." Says Zeus.

"You're just saying that because she'd be higher ranked than you." Apollo says.

"No. he's not. It's true." Says Hera.

"Says the one who messed with the camps and their campers." Artemis says.

"You want me to prove it to you then?" asks Zeus.

All nod.

"Fine then she'll have a trial. Ashlynn Marie Jackson will rule the entire world, with our help, for one week. If she keeps the world good then she will keep doing her job forever. If not then she will be stripped of her extra powers and sent back to Camp Half-Blood." He shouts.

Then the dream shifts and I'm in my first foster home that beat me.

"Ashlynn!" Susie call me down.

"Yes ma'am." I say as I come down the stairs.

"Get over here NOW!" George calls.

"I'm here." I say just as I get into the kitchen.

"What were your chores?" Susie asks.

"Uh, do the dishes and take out the trash." I reply.

"Well now you have one more." Susie says.

"What is it?"

"This." George says as a frying pan connects with my face. I fall to the ground and they started kicking me. Susie grabs two big pots and smash them into my body. George grabs a lighter and burns my clothes leaving ugly trails of black down my body. After hours of beatings they finally stop.

"Your chore is to clean up this mess." George says before he kicks me in the face making me see black spots.

I wake up screaming. Percy falls out of his bed and comes over to me. He raises his hand to comfort me but only makes me scream louder and I fall out of my bed. He rushes over to help me up and I feel a familiar liquid run down my back. I get up and reach my hand to my back. I pull back and there's blood. I look down and see I landed on a floor board that turned up. Then the door falls down and Chiron walk in with all of the camp peeking in behind him.

"What on earth happened?" he asks.

"I... they… he… she … then…bed… hand… floor." I stutter.

"What?" he asks again.

I turn and show him my back.

"Oh my child. We must get you to the infirmary." He says.

"Okay."

"Percy get a shirt to soak up the blood."

He does so and lifts up the back of my shirt. He gasps.

"What?" I ask.

He doesn't answer. He just calls Chiron over. He too gasps. Percy grabs me and puts me on Chiron. We or they run me to the infirmary with the rest of the camp following. When we get there people are already waiting. They take me and lay me on my stomach on a bed. They undo everything covering my back.

"What are these scars from?" ask one of them.

"B-beatings." Is the last thing I say before I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

I'm awaken by my sleep by an ear piercing scream. Ash's scream. I get up and go to her bed. I reach my hand out to her and she scoots off the bed. She screams even louder now. I hurry to her side and help her sit up. She reaches behind her and there's blood on her back. She fell on a floor board that turned up. That's strange, I've never seen that board before. Then the door falls down and Chiron walks in.

"What on earth happened?" he asks.

"I... they… he… she … then…bed… hand… floor." Ash stutters.

"What?" he asks again.

She turns and show him her back.

"Oh my child. We must get you to the infirmary." He says.

"Okay."

"Percy get a shirt to soak up the blood."

I do so and lift up the back of her shirt. I gasp. All along her back are cuts and scars. But that's not what I was gasping at. Her back, where she fell, is glowing and pictures are coming out of it. The pictures look like memories. Ash learning to walk and talk, her first horror movie, getting straight As, and so many more.

"What?" she asks.

I don't answer. I just call Chiron over. He too gasps. Then it just stops. I grab her and put her on Chiron. We run her to the infirmary with the rest of the camp following. When we get there people are already waiting. They take Ash and lay her on her stomach on a bed. They undo everything covering her back.

"What are these scars from?" ask one of them.

"B-beatings." Is the last thing Ash says before she blacks out. They tell me to wait outside with everyone else. When I go out I find my friends closest to the door they all try to comfort me. The Apollo kids fix up her back and do an X-ray. After an hour they're done. They call me in. She's wrapped up in bandages.

"She's very lucky. The board should have hit her spine, therefor paralyzing or most likely killing her. But for some reason it missed. She'll wake up in about an hour or so. She'll be very sore though." Says Will.

"Ok thanks, Will." I say as he leaves.

I grab Ash's hand and sit beside her, squeezing her hand occasionally. After an hour she squeezes back even harder. I immediately pull back.

"OW!" I complain.

"Shut up, you big baby. I didn't even squeeze that hard." She replies with a smirk. She tries to get up and falls back down.

"Ow!" she says.

"Oh yeah, Will said you'd be sore for a while." Annabeth says.

"Great. What'd I miss?" Ash asks.

"Nothing. But they said you should be paralyzed or dead." Jason says.

She starts singing If I Die Young by The Band Perry.

"If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song,

Uh oh, Uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors

Oh, and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

Oh well, I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Oh well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

As green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the loving of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Oh well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing

Funny, when you're dead how people start listen'n

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn'

Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them,

The sharp knife of a short life oh

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys

And I'll wear my pearls." By the end we're all singing. Ash and Calypso singing the best, Leo singing all the wrong pitches, and everyone else just following the girls or trying to.

"Wow. You're really good. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Calypso asks.

"I didn't. You have to do whatever you can to survive with wolves." She says.

"Wait you lived with wolves? When did this happen?" Leo asks.

"I was about fifteen and I was dragged to their cave after taking a rock from the river and throwing it at them. Apparently they don't like to be stoned. When can I go?" Ash asks.

"About now." I say and help her up.

"I got this." She says and tries to get up on her own. She gets her feet on the floor and then she falls face first on the ground.

"Okay. Maybe I don't got this." She says as I help her up.

"No. Ya think?" I say.

"Whatever. Let's go." She says and Annabeth helps me bring her to the cabin. Everyone else went to training.

"Thanks Annabeth." I say as we set a sleeping Ash down on her bed.

"You're welcome." She says and we walk off to train.  
>"Oh wait. I forgot something in my cabin. C'mon." Annabeth says as she drags me to her cabin. Once we get there I stay outside and wait for her.<p>

"Percy get in here!" she shouts. I do as she says and see her trying to grab something off the high shelf.

"I need help." She moves back so I can get whatever she needs. I pull down a flower. I turn to her with confused look.

"What's this for?" I ask.  
>"It's our anniversary! You didn't forget did you?" she asks.<br>"What? Me? No." I say. I did forget. Crap.

"Yeah you did." She says noticing my face.

"Babe how could I forget? Forget that I have the prettiest, smartest, strongest, nicest girlfriend in the history of girlfriends?" I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"You really think that about me?" she asks.

I kiss her in reply. Soon it turns to a full on make out session. Then we're on the bed.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive."

I think you know what happened next.

**Thanks for reading. I don't know if their anniversary after Gaia I'm just assuming.** **Please tell me what you guys think. Suggestions are welcomed. Thanks! BYE!**

**-FluffyOwl**


End file.
